Breaking the Barrier
Story Minutes away from The Shattering... Ow... A pair of green eyes opened, and gave an errie. A Toa, clan in Blue and silver armor, rose from the rumble. He wore a silver, Kril-shaped Kanohi over his ash-grey skull. He looked at the room he was in, which sorrounded him in ruin. To his left, a broken pipe was spilling... some sort of silver fluid on top of some crates. To his right were the remains of a machine of some sort. A robot perhaps? He walked over to the crates and opened them (thought he got wet in the process, which was annoying him). He dug his hands in the crates, feeling something sharp cut his palm. He yelped back in pain, pulling his hand out. A small amount of blood leaked out of wound, which (surprisingly) dissappeared as fast as it had appeared. He stared in wonder. Uh... wow... He thought. He reached into the box again and(without cutting his hand this time) pulled out a broad sword. He grinned. Oh, people are gonna lose thier heads when they see this... He spoke in his head. Drawing it into his back, he walked up some stairs near by. When he reached the top, he felt some sharp slize into his. He let out a roar, and knocked back the coward. In front of him was a silver robotic, skeletonal creature, weilding a blade attached to its wrist. It lounged at him again. The Toa reacted by sending a blast of Elemental Energy at it, knocking the monster on the ground. He grabbed by the throat, and, to his own surpirse, was soon coated in rust. The andriod crupled into, leaving only its aged head. The Toa looked at his hands, which were coated in an unknown energy. WHOA! He thought. What just happened!? Then the ground started shaking voilently, knocking him off his feet. Not far from him, a piece of the ground was launched into the air. It began its return to the earth, thearting to crush the Toa. He fired without thinking, striking the blouder. Like last time, it had a surprising result. It stayed afloat in the air, almost as if it were frozed. The next thing he knew, it expolded into energy. In its place was a Toa, clan in white and silver armor, an icey-blue aura surrounding him. He wore a Kanohi shaped like the Ignika, and carried a barbed sword. Aw man... The first Toa thought. How come he gets the better sword!? A thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Erab?" He spoke. He didn't know why he said that, but something seemed... faimilier about him. Erab smiled. "Diaon, good to see you, brother." He yelled, slamming his fist against Diaon's. "S'up?" The Va-Toa repilyed as they shook hands, dispeite it being their first meeting. Have they met before? Before they could inquere more, the earth jumped, as if a blade peirced its heart. The world shock again, even more voilent then last time. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?!??!" Diaon yelled. Erab paniced and looked at Diaon. The earth began to rise once more, only more raipd and violent this. Energy leaked from the ground, slithering across it like serpents. Diaon was freakeingout, and Erab didn't know what in the universe was happening. Then an idea came to him. "Grab my hand!" He screamed. Diaon blinked at his brother. "What?!" He yelled. "Trust me!" Erab yelled back. A swirl of energy began shaping in his palm, glowing brighter by the secound. "We Have to join our energies together!" Diaon looked at him like was a lunatic. But with what's happening right now, he did what his brother said. Right when they did that, tme began to slow around them. A shpere of energy shallowed them, then dissappeared. No one would've seen them again for the next 100,000 years... Unknown Location... Diaon landed right on his Kanohi. "OW!" He screamed, muffled by the dirt. He heard a groan beside him, Erab's. Them both rose to their feet, and dusted themselves off. From the look of things, they're in a valley of some sort. small blades of grass sifted in the wind, blowing from the east. They spotted a small town below, buzzing with activity. "Where are we?" Diaon asked his borther. He shook his head. "I don't know," He told the Toa of Time. "May as well take a look around." "Is that even a good idea?" Diaon asked again. "What chose do we have?" The other spoke. Dioan paused for a moment. "Good point." They then ran across the grassland, racing each other. Thus, marking the beginning of thier adventures. Characters Diaon A Baterra Erab Triava -This was orinally upload onto MOCPages, then ported over to FanFaction.net. This was also my 1st written BIONICLE work. Category:Stories